Spitfire Beach Trip M Scene
by nandonando2148
Summary: M scene from Spitfire Beach Trip


**This is the M scene from my other story: Spitfire Beach Trip Please read that, and it is recommended that you read it before you read this**

Wally picked her up to carry her to his tent, grabbing her hips whilst still maintaining full lip contact. Once they entered, Artemis used a training move to throw him down, so that she was on top. She then pulled off his shirt, happy to see the muscles she had been aching to touch all day. As she started to feel his body with her bare hands, Wally moved down to her neck, nipping her bottom lips, cheeks, earlobe and jaw as he moved down. As he attacked her neck, she let out a deep, sensual moan. She pushed him back for a second, in time for her to take off her shirt, revealing the black bikini she had been wearing that day. Wally wasted no time in moving down to her chest, kissing the tops of her breasts. He saw she was biting her bottom lip, trying not to show the effects that he was having on her. One of his hands danced up her legs and tickled her torso before pushing out the lip. "Wally" she moaned immediately after her lip was pushed out.

He grinned as she took off her pants to reveal her matching bikini bottoms. He started to remove his own pants, before Artemis ripped them off, leaving him in just his boxers. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed the clear bulge in them. Wally blushed, before moving his hands down to her ass, feeling the nice butt he had been staring at all day. She moaned again.

"You are just so damn hot Artemis," he whispered into her ear, which caught his warm breath. This caused her to blush as their lips met again. Artemis unhooked her bikini, letting it completely fall. She grinned as she saw the instant effect of wonder it had on Wally. He began to suck on one of her nipples, whilst his hand went to her other breast, molding and fondling it. Despite the immense pleasure, Artemis' hand sneaked through his boxers to his erect shaft, he immediately gasped as soon as she grasped it. Her other hand feeling his chest, she pulled down his boxers as Wally kept working on her breasts. She smiled as his member popped out, right as she was about to get to work on it, she felt a finger slide into her womanhood, gasping as it happened. The other hand stripped down her bikini bottoms, leaving them both completely naked. They stopped for one second to admire each other's body.

"You-you're gorgeous Arty," he quickly complimented. She had never received compliments about her bare body, and she loved the honestness and the way Wally praised her. She was also quite happy with Wally's body, his muscles and manhood just as large as she liked. They went back to going at each other's body. She at first had the upper hand, her touches on his shaft too much for him, but once he started, she stood no chance. As his hands entered her vulva, the smallest bits of vibration started. Once his first and second fingers began pumping with the vibration, her legs gave out, causing her to literally fall on top of the speederster who grinned, knowing the effects the vibration was having on her. His head went to her breast as Artemis could not contain the sensations she was feeling, moaning and almost screaming from pleasure (Thank God the tents were soundproof). She screamed as she came, very happy with Wally's performance. As she climaxed, Wally began to slip a condom over his dick. He waited a minute for her to finish and collect herself. She looked over and saw what Wally was preparing.

"Artemis, I don't want to hurt you, are you ready for this? It's fine if you are not I completely understand," he asked sincerely.

"Yes Wally. I want you, I'm sure of that. Please just, be careful," she replied, still panting after her first orgasm.

He slowly slipped his dick into her core, moving as slow as possible for her sake. Her juices provided more than enough lubrication, but in no way was she used to her hole being completely filled. They each gasped, his from pleasure, while hers was from pain and discomfort.

Wally looked down, concerned for the archer. "Artemis are you alright?" he asked honestly.

"Yes," she managed through gritted teeth. "Just don't move a muscle for a minute to let me adjust." Wally so wanted to start moving, her core wrapped around him felt amazing but he knew that she was in plenty of discomfort.

After an agonizing minute for the both of them, she nodded to him, giving him the go ahead. He started slowly, moving in and out a not too fast pace. They each grunted and moaned, this time Artemis felt only pleasure from having Wally inside of her. As he began to pick up the pace, he began to vibrate inside of her again. She gasped as soon as that started, the feeling of vibration and Wally inside of her too much to contain.

This was their first time for both of them, meaning neither of them could or would last much longer. She screamed as her core tightened around his member, and they both began to come. They shouted each others name, feeling nothing but pure pleasure from the other.

As they finished, Wally exited her and lay right beside Artemis as they each breathed heavily from the recent high. As they regained their breath and composure, Artemis turned to the Kid Flash, smiling before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

 **This was the M scene, feel free to return to the original story. PLEASE review, this was my first M scene. Also keep in mind that it is not a central part of the story**


End file.
